1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to grass trimming organizations, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved grass trimming device wherein the same is arranged to provide for a circular removal of grass plugs about sprinkler head components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lawn sprinkling systems typically utilizes various underground conduits directed to sprinkler heads that are arranged to project upwardly relative to a surrounding lawn area. During lawn mowing procedures, the need to trim such grass is prevented by its proximity relative to the sprinkler head. The instant invention provides for the ease of removal of such grass areas relative to an associated sprinkler head. Prior art structure has been addressed to the removal of grass plugs relative to sprinkler heads and exemplified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,747,213; 3,905,103; U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 297,498; 4,832,131; and 3,680,639.
The prior art has heretofore been of a cumbersome and elaborate construction as opposed to the instant invention setting forth a compact, unitary organization arranged for the removal of grass plug structure and associated distribution of herbicide and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.